


Blanket Fort

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Rachel and Percy build a blanket fort; Luke crashes the party.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Luke Castellan/Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Battle Of The Labyrinth. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy plugged the strand of Christmas lights into the wall and grinned when they lit up in a rainbow of colors. The lights really brought the blanket fort he and Rachel had made together. “Hey, Dare, check it out.” 

Rachel came out of Percy’s bedroom wearing an oversized t-shirt and teeny little shorts. The shirt was one the only one of Rachel’s shirts that didn’t have paint splattered in it. “Looks like a proper blanket fort now,” she said with a grin. “Did you get the snacks?” 

“They’re in the fort,” Percy said. He turned off the living room light so that the room was lit only by Christmas lights. “Did you bring the movie?” 

By response, Rachel picked up a DVD from the entertainment center and put it in the DVD player. She snagged the remote and crawled into the fort. 

Percy followed Rachel into the fort and leaned back against the propped up pillows. He pulled a blanket over his legs and got two bottles of coke from a basket of snacks. One of the cokes he passed to Rachel. “I can’t believe you got this movie early.” 

Once they were comfortable, Rachel began the movie. She snuggled against Percy’s side. “The benefits of being rich,” Rachel said without joy. 

They watched the movie and snacked on junk food. For the most part they kept the talking to a minimum, absorbed in the movie. 

Then the scents of hot candle wax and leather washed over Percy. A chill went down his spine. “Stay here,” he breathed beside Rachel’s ear. “Stay quiet.” Percy didn’t have Riptide on him - his pajamas didn’t have pockets - so he grabbed a bronze cat statue off a shelf and made his way to his bedroom. He kept his footsteps light. 

Luke stood in Percy’s bedroom. He did not look like a businessman or a soldier or a camp counselor. Luke was dressed in black lounge pants and a lounge shirt with three buttons on the neckline. Were these his pajamas? Luke spotted Percy immediately, blue eyes tracking to the cat statue, and he snorted. “Hey, cuz.” 

Percy felt embarrassed to be holding a cat statue but he didn’t let it go. “What are you doing here, Luke?” 

Luke shrugged. “I need a place to crash.” His eyes flicked to Percy’s bed, as though contemplating face planting on it. 

Percy struggled to understand why the heck Luke would come to _him_ to find a place to crash. “Go away.” 

Luke frowned at him. “No.” He said it so simply, as though he was immobile. His nostrils flared suddenly and Luke tilted his head. “You aren’t alone.” 

Fear for Rachel curled down Percy’s spine and settled like a knot in his stomach. His lip curled back to show his teeth in a snarl. “Get. Out.” 

Luke studied Percy for a few moments. He didn’t have a weapon but Luke was clever; he didn’t need a weapon. “How about we call a truce? I won’t hurt anyone and you let me sleep here.” 

“Why here?” Percy asked, unable to keep the growl from his voice. 

Luke shrugged. “No one would expect me to come here.” 

“What happened to your yacht?” 

“Percy,” Luke’s voice turned to steel. “take the deal before things turn ugly.” 

Percy’s mind raced. Luke was closer to Riptide than Percy was at the moment. “Swear on the Styx that you won’t hurt us,” Percy said. 

“I swear on the Styx that I won’t hurt you and your company while I’m here.” Luke gave him an amused look. He’d seen right through Percy. Damn. 

Still, it was better than nothing. If Luke broke his vow, he’d be sent straight to the fields of punishment. Percy lowered the cat statue and nodded. He wasn’t exactly happy about this arrangement but what could he do? “So are you going to sleep or do you wanna watch a movie?” 

Luke looked interested. “Movie. Lead the way, cousin.” 

Percy walked back to the living room. He felt like he was making a mistake by turning his back on Luke. Maybe Luke didn’t care about going to the fields of punishment. Not to mention, he was putting Rachel in danger. More than once, Percy thought about going back to his room to get Riptide and put an end to Luke. But he didn’t. 

Back at the blanket fort, Rachel had paused the movie. A look of surprise and confusion crossed her face when she saw Luke. “Who is this?” 

“Luke, Rachel. Rachel, Luke,” Percy said. He rejoined Rachel, crawling in beside her and taking comfort in her warmth against his side. He considered telling Rachel more about Luke but he didn’t want to scare her. 

Luke studied their blanket fort. “This is cute,” he said. Then he crawled in too. He sat on Percy’s other side, squeezed in between him and the wall. Even through his long sleeve shirt, Luke radiated heat. 

“Nice to meet you,” Rachel said. She passed Luke a coke. 

“Thanks. Same to you.” Luke took the coke. 

Rachel played the movie. Beneath the blanket, Rachel put her hand in Percy’s hand. She leaned against his shoulder. 

Between the two of them Percy was warm, almost hot. He couldn’t relax with Luke beside him and Rachel. What if’s kept running through his mind. He could barely focus on the movie. His nose was full of Luke and Rachel’s scents. 

They made it through two more movies and all of the snacks before Percy finally began to relax. It felt unlikely that Luke would wait so long to attack. 

Luke shifted so that an arm came around Percy’s shoulder. “Come here,” he murmured. He drew Percy against his side. 

Percy gave a token protest but Luke was strong and had no problem manhandling him. He felt Luke’s heart beating normally. It didn’t feel like Luke was tensing for a fight. 

Rachel stretched out across both of them, chest on Luke’s lap and hips on Percy’s lap. Her head was on a pillow beside Luke’s thigh. She yawned. 

After a moment, Luke ran his hand over her curly red hair. He was gentle with her, not even pulling on her curls. Luke traced patterns on Percy’s arm. He hummed along with the end credits of the last movie. 

“I like this one,” Rachel murmured. 

“I like you too,” Luke said, a smile in his voice. He sounded sincere but Luke always sounded sincere. 

Percy had to admit that Luke was being good. His eyelids grew heavy with sleep. He fought it as hard as he could for as long as he could, but in the end, Percy fell asleep against Luke.


End file.
